The present invention is related to interfaces for large scale presentation systems and more specifically to interface features that enable conference attendees to readily and intuitively share information within a conference space and/or remotely.
The parent applications to this application that are referenced above and that are incorporated herein by reference teach a plurality of conferencing systems, at least some of which include a master presentation unit and one or more slave presentation units that can be set up within a conference space (i.e., a conference room) for sharing information.
In at least some of the embodiments, the master unit includes a large scale flat panel display, a sensor system and a display processor. The processor presents information via the display such as interfaces for software applications, pictures, video, electronic whiteboard images, etc. The processor is linked to the sensor system for receiving information indicative of user activity adjacent/on the display screen and for performing functions associated with the received information and the nature of the activity. For example, where a system operator (i.e., a conference presenter) uses a mechanical stylus as a pen device to draw on the screen, the processor may be programmed to provide virtual ink markings that follow movements of the stylus tip. Similarly, where an application interface is provided on the screen that includes selectable button icons, the processor may be programmed to sense when the stylus is used to contact the screen at a location corresponding to the button icon and may then cause an activity associated with selection of the icon to be performed.
The slave presentation units are also large scale units that include some type of presentation surface that is typically as large or larger than the master unit display screen. The slave units are meant to be positioned adjacent the master unit for viewing by persons within the conferencing space. In at least some inventive embodiments a master unit operator can use the master unit to indicate that information presented via the master unit should be presented via one of the slave units. When an operator indicates that master unit information should be displayed via one of the slave units, the master unit information is so displayed. Thus, the master-slave system is, in at least some respects, akin to a conventional paper based flip chart where the master unit is useable to create and modify images and the slave units are usable to display images of interest after the images are created.
In at least some embodiments the slave units include one or more projectors, each projector projecting one or more slave images on a slave presentation surface. In at least some embodiments two or more master/slave sub-systems can be linked via a network so that conference attendees in remote locations can all simultaneously view the same images.